1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock of a cargo container, and more particularly, to an improved door lock of a cargo container having a burglarproof function and to easily check a tamper-evident of the container during the transportation of cargo containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cargo container is widely used as a device to transport cargos, and particularly, cargos are accommodated in a container and the container is transported by a ship when the cargos are imported from foreign countries or exported to foreign countries. When the cargos are transported by a ship, since the containers have to wait for the shipping in a container port for a long time and it takes a long time for the transportation of the containers after the shipping, there is a considerable risk of the cargos accommodated in the containers to be robbed during the transportation and robbery cases frequently occur actually.
Furthermore, since burglars ingeniously disguise a door lock of the container after robbing the cargos in the container such that an evidence of robbery is so hardly found with the naked eye that the fact of robbery is not perceived for a long time after the robbery of the cargos.
For this reason, there are continuous efforts to prevent burglar accidents and to easily check tamper-evident of the door lock caused by the robbery. As an example of the efforts, there is Korean Patent No. 10-0425540, filed with Korean Intellectual Property Office (KIPO) by the applicant of this application and registered in 2004, entitled “Cargo Container Door Lock With Theft Prevention Means.” Moreover, there is a PCT Application No. WO 2004/014764 A1, filed based on the Korean Patent Application claiming a conventional priority and published in 2004 entitled “Cargo Container Door Lock With Theft Prevention Means.”
According to the cargo container door lock disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0425540 and PCT Publication No. WO 2004/014764 A1, since a thief must cut a sealed fastening strap (container seal) in order to open a container door, the tamper-evident can be directly confirmed when the container door is opened by force.
However, according to the cargo container door lock, since a handle and a handle hub are coupled by a rivet, if a thief cuts the rivet off with a grinder or makes a hole with a drilling machine, the cargos in the cargo container may be robbed. The thief may rob the cargos and may ingeniously disguise the rivet after robbery. In a state of being innocent of the fact that the broken door lock is disguised with a new rivet, a person in charge at the time when the cargos are robbed does not bear the responsibility for the robbery but a person who release the sealed door lock when the sealed fastening strap (container seal) is released. Therefore, due to this, it may give rise to a trouble of making clear where the responsibility lies.
If the door lock of a cargo container were implemented such that a thief cannot cut the door lock off with a grinder or make a hole with a drilling machine and it is hard to disguise the door lock, it may be effective to prevent the robbery.